


2 Idiots, an iPad, and 5 Babies

by Shiraru



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Babysitting, there isnt really a tag for kanae or sosuke umu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9702764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiraru/pseuds/Shiraru
Summary: Kanae comes home to 5 cute babies! Where did they come from and how will she take care of them?!





	1. Honey, We've Babified Ourselves!

**Author's Note:**

> i-i dont know man i just started writing this at the speed of light when the idea came into my head  
> also im terrible at titles if youd like please suggest a title

Kanae had spent the night at a friends house, so when she came home she wasnt expecting 5 babies to be wandering around Otowakan. 

“What?” she was at a loss for words. They were crawling in the living room. She stood there confused, shocked even. At her 5 feet babies were crawling in front of her! She left the babies in the living room to called out the names of her tenants

“Beethes! Motes! Schuu! Lis! Chopin!” silence replied back to her. The babies, however, waddled right to her. A thought then dawned on her. Could these babies possibly be the freeloaders that lived in her mansion. She picked one of them up. Medium length pink hair, and bright blue eyes. “Definitely Motes”. She set the baby down on the floor in their little group. She stared at the remaining babies. The pale baby with the golden hair was of course Liszt, the baby with the white hair was Beethoven, but there were two orange haired babies. She picked one of the babies up, he proceeded to throw up on her. The other orange haired baby was bumping into the nearby couch. 

Kanae groaned, “This one must be Chopin, and the other one is Schuu” she set baby Chopin down on the floor. She groaned again “gross” Sousuke barged into the mansion, as per usual. “Hey did you see-” his voice trailed off as he pointed at the babies on the floor. “What happened here last night?

“How would i know! I wasnt here last night, i was at Uzuki’s sleepover” she turned towards the laundry room to get a clean shirt. Sosuke knelt down to look at the babbling babies. He poked baby Mozarts cheek. He continued to poke his cheeks “Squishy”

Kanae came back after a few minutes and checked up on Sosuke, who was lying on the floor with all the babies ontop of him. He was giggling softly. Kanae held back her own giggles as she watched on. A faint noise came from the ballroom. “So-suke” it was robotic. Kanae walked to the ballroom and stepped on the tablet. “Ow Ow Ow” Pad-Kun’s robotic voice said. Kanae apologized and picked up the tablet. Then she found five familiar outfits strewn about the floor of the ballroom. 

Kanae walked out of the ballroom, Pad-kun and the outfits in hand, and met up again with Sosuke, who was now upright and playing with baby Beethoven. She sat across from Sosuke and placed Pad-kun in between them. “Oh! There you are Pad-Kun! I couldnt remember if i left you with Chopin or not” he chuckled. Pad-kun rolled his eyes. Sosuke pulled Beethoven into his lap, where he sat idly

“Hey do you know what happened last night?” Kanae gestured towards the pile of clothes and the babies that they were holding. Pad-kun waited a moment before speaking “I can pull up a video from last night if youd like” Kanae nodded and Pad-kun brought up a video.  
__  
Chopins cape was in the frame as he was being dragged to the ballroom by Liszt. Lots of shuffling was heard until the ballroom door was in frame. Pad-kun was being held by Chopin and music began. A soft melody was heard. It was calm and serene. Pad-kuns voice spoke in the recording “Die junge Mutter, otherwise known as Schubert’s Lullaby." the song lasted about 3 minutes and when it was over, applause could be heard.

Mozart clapped happily “Cool song Schubert!!”

“Bravo!!” Liszts voice rang out (Not captured on camera, Chopin’s thumbs up)

“Nice song” Beethoven complemented in his always firm voice. Chopin lifted Pad-Kun up and pointed him to Schubert and Beethoven. “Senpai…” Schubert looked as if he were about to cry; and he did. Through his tears he shouted “Lässt unsere Musik erklingen!” a bright light engulfed the room. Pad-kun was dropped on the floor. “Chopin?” his recorded voice said. A small hand came into frame, and then a face. He brought the tablet up and stared at it for a long time until throwing it down again. He waddled over to the group of the other babies.

__

Pad-Kun switched back to his normal face “And thats what happened” Kanae and Sosuke looked up at each other.  
“So, Schuberts Musik” Kanae started  
“Turned them all into babies” Sosuke finished. Sosuke looked down at Beethoven who was staring up back at him with his wide turquoise eyes. He brought the baby up to his cheek and began his cheek against the baby’s. “AAAH Theyre just so cute!!”

Pad-Kun spoke up “Isnt this like the time Schubert turned you all into fish?”. Kanae and Sosuke pondered on the thought. “Oh yea!” Sosuke looked down at the rest of the babies “That means they should all turn back to normal soon right?” 

Kanae poked at Mozart, who was sitting beside her “But that took a few days right? We’d have to take care of them until then” Sosuke’s face beamed “Thats a great idea!” 

“Do you guys even know how to take care of a baby, let alone 5 at the same time?” Pad-Kuns voice was condescending

“Well we always have you to search things up for us” Sosuke replied. He lifted Beethoven up in the air. Pad-Kun let out a sigh.

“Alright, so its settled” Kanae stood up “since its so early in the morning, though, we should start thinking about breakfast for them”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont ask this just happened  
> also  
> maybe by the end of the week ill draw them as babies? i dunno i wanted to draw them in little outfits and stuff too...  
> now i have two ongoing fics oh no what have i done to myself  
> the next chapters are gonna be pretty short since this is about taking care of babies  
> like a chapter on feeding them and stuff like that


	2. Breakfast!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanae makes breakfast for the little gremlins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do babies even eat  
> also  
> the babies are wearing nothing but like diapers and stuff so...

Kanae Brought each of the babies to the dining room and set them down on the floor next to the dining table. Sosuke continued to fawned over the babies once more and Kanae brought Pad-kun to the kitchen. 

“Bring up recipes for babies” Kanae spoke to the tablet

“Well what kind of babies” 

“I dont know” Kanae looked back to dining room “I dunno 2 or 3 year olds”

“Well they technically wont be babies, theyd be toddl-”

“I asked you for recipes didnt i”

Pad-kun made a small jumpy noise and brought up some search results. Kanae searched for a simple recipe that she thought theyd like, as well as a recipe that had ingredients that were present within the home. Sosuke came into the kitchen moments later and stood adjacent to Kanae, leaning on the counter.

“Okay, so we’re going to make pancakes for them” Kanae clapped her hands together and smiled cheerfully. She made her way to the fridge to get some of the ingredients.

30 minutes passed and the pancakes were done! They were fluffy enough for the babies to not get overwhelmed by them. Kanae brought the pancakes from the skillet to the dining area with Sosuke trailing behind her.

5 pairs of eyes stared right at her. They werent the baby eyes as they had seen earlier. Well they were full of childlike wonder, but a more mature childlike wonder. They looked about the age of kindergarteners and they all began chanting as soon as they saw Kanae holding the stacks of pancakes. 

“Kanae! Kanae!” the cheery voices cried out. 

“What” she asked confused. She turned back to Sosuke and whispered. “Are you seeing what im seeing” Sosuke nodded slowly and Kanae turned back around. 

The chanting grew louder. “Kanae! Kanae! Kanae!” they were banging on the floor now. 

“Alright, alright” Kanae chuckled and placed the plate of pancakes on the table. One bye one, the toddlers climbed onto their seats and stretched their arms out for the pancakes. Sosuke sat at the empty seat and looked at the kids. “Man, little kids are the cutest dont you think” Kanae nodded in agreement and she gave each of the kids a pancake. 

“I dont want pancakes!” Beethoven said firmly and shoved the plate away from himself. Kanae grunted “You will eat the pancakes” Beethoven moved his head to the side and pouted “No i wont. Hmph!” Kanae stared at him “Pancakes.” she said firmly. Beethoven challenged her stare “No” 

“Well what would you like to eat, Beethes?” Sosuke asked noting the rising tension. Beethoven thought about it for a second.

“Gyoza” he expressed happily. Sosuke looked at Kanae “Gyoza?” 

“Pancakes.” She said in the same tone of voice.

Beethoven puffed up his cheeks. The other toddlers looked on, eating their pancakes waiting for Beethoven to make his next move. He brought the pancakes back to himself. He brought a piece of the pancake slowly to his mouth, staring straight into Kanaes eyes. He brought his fork down and lifted his arm.

“Eat the pan-” Kanae was interrupted by a small flash of light. Beethoven was holding a small red baton in his hand. Familiar words were spoken by the small child  
“Spielen wir unsere Musik!”  
There was silence… a soft, calmer version of Emperor began to play. Kanae waited for something to happen as the small composer waved his arms to the beat of the music. Tiny baby penguins appeared and waddled slowly over to Kanaes leg. She stared at them as they tried to attack her, it was more of a tickle attack. Kanae lightky tapped on the penguins with her foot and they all toppled over. She stared at Beethoven

“Pancakes” she pointed at his plate “You can have gyoza for lunch how about that”

Beethoven smiled “YAY!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel as if im writing Kanae wrong T~T  
> also i feel like i wrote Beethoven wrong as well  
> even though im writing him as a baby so...  
> yea  
> ill hopefully give them outfits by the time i post the next chapter, which might be next week or friday.  
> thats about it i guess  
> see ya real soon


	3. Supermarket Superstars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanae, Sosuke, and the toddlers leave to the Supermarket to by some groceries!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i used to get lost in grocery stores  
> i havent been inside a grocery store in 2 years

Kanae had brought the toddlers up to one of the rooms and dressed them in outfits that she had rushed to put together. She brought them all down the stairs and to the front of the door.

“Im so glad my grandmother kept all my old clothes” Kanae sighed. She knelt down to give Schuubert his glasses, after noticing him tripping over his own feet. Sosuke leaned by the door, Pad-kun in hand. “Which place first”

“I was thinking the supermarket and then the park” Kanae brought a finger to her chin. Mozart played with a loose hair “im excited!!” 

Beethoven tugged on her leg “And my Gyoza right! Right?!” he whined

“Yes yes and your gyoza” Kanae walked to the door and opened it. “Everyone better stay close to me now”  
<3 <3 <3 <3  
They all walked to the supermarket with little to no problems, although the toddlers ran up to a Gyouna-Kun and they proceeded to climb all over the poor man. It took some time to pry their little fingers off the mascot. She lightly hit them on the tops of theier heads and dragged them away. 

The reached the supermarket and Kanae instructed “stay near me and Sosuke alright” they all nodded and entered into the supermarket.

Schuubert walked next to Kanae and pushed the shopping cart. Sosuke looked at the opposite shelf and Beethoven and Mozart touched every can on every shelf that they could reach. 

“We need lots of fish for Hasshie” Schuubert sang in a sing-song voice.  
“How much fish?” Kanae asked  
Schuubert spread his arms out wide and smiled “This much!”. Kanae couldnt help but smile at his enthusiasm. “Well we’re in this aisle now, so what on the list that we need is in the aisle?”  
Schuubert looked down at the list to determine the answer. “Hmmmm. Bread is in the aisle right? We need bread” Kanae looked up and down the aisle and found some bread. Mozart noticed some banana bread and began grabbing for it. 

“Kanae i want this, i want this!”

“No Motes” Kanae said as she was picking a bread

“I want the banana bread” he pouted. Beethoven walked over to Mozart.

“No!” Kanae said once more.

“But Lud gets his Gyoza! Why cant i have the bread!” His voice was wavering

“Oh i see whats happening” Kanae rolled her eyes.

Beethoven offered to have Mozart climb onto his shoulders, and he did. Sosuke, however intervened and picked Mozart up from Beethovens shoulders. Mozart feel to the floor and began screaming

“I want banana bread! I want banana bread!” a pink baton flashed into his hands as he said the phrase "Spüren Sie meine Musik!" Kanae realized he was serious and walked briskly over to him. He was making a scene as he continued his shrill cries and waving his baton in the air. A small skull was chasing and nipping at peoples heels as they walked in and out of the aisle, a soft piano version of Requiem was playing. 

Kanae caved and shouted “Alright Alright!” she grabbed the loaf of banana bread and placed it in the shopping cart. “Are you happy now?!” Mozart reeled back from his crying and nodded slowly. “Thank you Kanae” He hugged her leg as Schuubert gave a disapproving shake of his head. The rest of their shopping experience had no trouble at all...which Kanae found suspicious.

“Thank you for shopping with us!” The cashier said as she handed Sosuke the plastic bags with their groceries inside. Sosuke thanked her and headed out with Kanae and the others.  
-  
“Alright time for the park guys! Whos excited!?” Mozart raised his head and joyfully yelled “Me Me Me!” In response. Pad-kun had been dormant during the entire grocery store trip and had said “Arent we missing 2?” Kanae looked at the number of toddlers with her and Sosuke.  
“3” she said slowly. She paused “3!” her voice was full of panick “Oh no! I left Cho and Lisz at the grocery store! Oh god oh god!” she began jogging back to the store and yelled to Sosuke “Take those 3 two the park!”  
-  
She made it back to the supermarket and heard loud crying towards the back of the market place. She ran over to the sound and found Chopin comforting a crying Liszt. Small green plants were growing around her as she cried “Kitty! My Kitty is gone! Shes gone!” she cried. One of the employees who was with the two looked at Kanae and gave a weak awkward smile to her. She dropped to her knees and rubbed to top of Liszts head. 

“Im so sorry Lisz! I wont ever do it again, i promise” Kanae apologized. Liszt was coughing and hugged Kanae. “Oh my Kitty! Youre back!”

Kanae rubbed her back, “Do you still want to go to the park?” Liszt looked her eye in the eyes and nodded. Kanae looked to Chopin who was staring at her too. He gave a silent nod as well. Kanae picked Liszt up and held Chopins hand and exited the store.

 _oh god its only been a few hours. These babies are driving me insane! Im starting to have second thoughts about started a family on my own…_ her thoughts trailed off as she reached the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY ALRIGHT!  
> So Mozart and Liszt both had their Musik moments  
> i was originally planning on Chopin doing some Musik but then i was like naaahh its 10 and i want to sleep  
> oh oh oh! and ! i did some really fast sketches on what their outfits are for this and next chapter ==>https://twitter.com/Aph_Shiraru/status/832713056090157056  
> everyones favourite daddy will be in the next chapter aswell as i bonus chapter ;3 i have loosley planned out in my head  
> until next time my darlings


	4. The park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanae Liszt and Chopin get to the park!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big daddy bach being cool as always

Sosuke and the other 3 boys were already at the park when Kanae, Liszt, and Chopin arrived. He was playing with the other boys on the top of the playground set, pretending he was the subordinate to Mozart. Kanae looked for bench to put the sniffling Liszt down to sit at. She spotted a familiar white headed man silently watching on at the children in the playground. He had a small pad of paper.

“Ah, Bach” Kanae said in surprise “I didnt know youd be here”  
Bach slowly looked up at Kanae and the at the two toddlers who accompanied her “Hello” He greeted back to her  
“You dont mind if we sit here do you?” Bach gestured to the empty seat next to him and Kanae set herself down with Liszt on her lap and Chopin next to her.  
“Are these kids yours? I dont remember you mentioning you had siblings…”

Liszt got off her Kanaes lap and walked over to the grass and Chopin wandered off to go get Pad-Kun from Sosuke, “Well actually, they arent my siblings. Theyre my ‘tenants’. They somehow turned into babies. So me and Sosuke have been taking care of them all day”

“Thats very responsible of you and Sosuke” Bach complimented. “Is Sosuke they one with those 3 boys over there?” He pointed to the 4 rowdy boys who were attempting to go down the slide at the same time.  
Kanae chuckled “Yup, thats him”

Chopin walked back to Kanae with Pad-kun and groceries in hand. He climbed onto the Bench and sat silently next to Kanae. Mozarts loud, triumphant voice was heard as he proclaimed "Welcome to MotesLand!" he rose up a hand as Beethoven, Schuubert, and Sosuke cheered playfully under him.

Bach continued “Hes been playing with those 3 boys the moment they got here. Hes got a lot of energy. I certainly could never keep up with them.”

“Yeah theyre kinda of lot of work, even as adults!” Kanae chuckled again “But they are still nice to have around, yknow”

“Pardon me for saying this, i dont know if it sounds embarassing, but you two world make good parents someday. Even if it isnt with each other.” Bach continued to write on his sheet of paper.

“Eh?” Kanae was kind of shocked and blinked widely at Bach “Sosuke is like the most immature person i know”

“Well maybe under a different situation he is” Bach replied wispy voice

Kanae thought for a moment and looked in Sosukes direction. Other kids joined in on the pirate game and had tied him down to the ground. She lowered her gaze _yup… he would totally make a good parent_

Changing the subject, Kanae commented “So what are you writing?”

“Ah this thing, when i am out and about i like to feel how the places i visit feel. Theni write them down in a song” he explained softly

“I wish i could write music, it seems fun” Kanae smiled

“Its easy” Bachs voice was slightly excited “Maybe one day i could teach you how!”

“My Kitty my Kitty! I made a flower crown for you!” Liszt interrupted. She jumped up and down, her earrings and necklace jangling as she jumped up and down. Kanae brought the bouncing Liszt onto her lap. She excitedly placed the flower crown on Kanaes head. 

“You look just like a princess!” Liszt exclaimed “Cho-Chan look!” The red headed boy looked up from Pad-Kun. He was also wearing a flower crown that Liszt had made for him. He gave a thumbs up and continued to play on Pad-Kun.

“Do you have your phone? Take a selfie with me!” Liszt beamed. “Alright alright calm down Lis” Kanae took her phone from her back pocket and held it up. They smiled and Kanae took the picture. Liszt snatched the Phone out of Kanaes phone and proceeded to play around with the photo. Bach looked on and smiled softly. It was cut short when Schuubert fell of the top of the Playground set and started crying loudly. Kanae Panicked and set Liszt on Bachs lap and ran over to Schuubert.

Sosuke reached Schuubert before Kanae did and picked him up. He looked at Schuubert and touched his forehead. “Dont worry Schuu its just a scratch shhhh stop crying” Schuubert eased up on his crying. Sosuke laid Schuuberts head on his shoulder and stroked his curly hair. Kanae walked up to Sosuke and looked at Schuuberts forehead. She sighed with relief when she saw it was just a small scratch. 

“I think its about time we should go” Sosuke chuckled. “Say goodbye to your friends guys” Beethoven and Mozart waved bye to the other toddlers and Schuubert whimpered as he held onto Sosukes neck. Kanae walked back over to Bach. “Ah! Im so sorry Bach” She took Liszt, who was taking pictures with the older man, from Bachs lap. Chopin got up from the Bench and grabbed the grocery bags. Liszt waved goodbye to Bach and the trio walked to Sosuke and the other kids.

The sun was setting and the evening glow was warm as they all walked back to Otowakan. Mozart was making faces at Schuubert to cheer him up but his face would form a smile. Only a scowl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized ive been spelling Schus name as Schuubert and not Schubert and i just now caught it  
> too late to change it now  
> i write these late at night i was gonna have it uploaded earlier but i could work on ti yesterday  
> sorry for the slight delaye ufu  
> uhm what else...  
> well nothing i can think of now  
> until the next update *mwah*  
> it kinda might turn shippy in the next chapter just a heads up  
> i should also put the other classicaloid characters in the tag since the unexpected 6th chapter will feature them !!


	5. Bath and Dinner work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanae and Sosuke put the little tykes to bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You so much Magiccatprincess for leaving those comments!! i dont really know how to respond to comments but i appreciate them!

Kanae unlocked the door to the mansion and 3 pairs of feet came charging in. Hasshie was carrying Chopin on his back and with a loud, terrifying squawk set him down on the hardwood floors. Hasshie walked off somewhere in the mansion, leaving the main entrance with another loud squawk. Sosuke walked into the kitchen and set a no longer crying Schubert down at the kitchen sink. 

“Schu, youre fine kiddo” Sosuke assured “Its not bleeding that much” he wet a dish cloth and put it over Schuberts scratch. He winced in pain and Sosuke gently rubbed the scratch. The other toddlers picked into the kitchen, staring at Schubert with wide eyes.

Sosuke put a bandaid on his forehead and tapped it. “All better. See it wasnt so bad now was it” Schubert nodded sheepishly and Sosuke lifted him up from the counter. The other kids quickly turned the corner and walked back into the kitchen as if nothing happened. 

Kanae entered along with them “So, what do you all what for dinner?” she asked. Beethovens face lit up and he ran to grocery bags. He lifted up a few packages of gyoza and yelled “Gyoza!”  
Kanae nodded and took a package of gyoza out of Beethovens tiny hands. “Just Gyoza?” Mozart took his banana bread out from a grocery bag “And my bread!” Beethoven gave a thumbs up “Good choice!”

Beethoven and Kanae cooked the frozen gyozas and Mozart carefully cut the banana bread loaf next to them. The others were waiting in the dining room. Soon the trio brought out their little feast along with glasses of milk. The kids at the table did a drumroll as they walked to their table.

Kanae passed out the slices of bread and the gyoza pieces while Beethoven and Mozart gave everyone their cups of milk. Once seated everyone thanked the three for their meal and began eating.

~~  
Sosuke volunteered to help Kanae with the dishes.  
“Hey” he started “What if they dont, yknow change back before tomorrow”  
“I hadnt thought of that” Kanae rinsed a plate and set it in the dishwasher  
“We probably cant bring them to school”  
“We could always enroll them in one of the elementary schools?” Kanae suggested  
“All 5 of them?” Sosuke pondered on the thought  
“Oh wait” she gently slapped the next plate with her dishrag “They might change back during the day”  
“Right…”

They continued to fix the dishes and once they were done, they walked back out to the dining room  
“I can leave them with a friend of mine!” Kanae clapped  
“Who?” he asked  
“A friend i met a few weeks ago. I was talking with him when we were at the park” Kanae explained.  
“Yea that could work” 

Kanae walked up to the kids, who were playing with each other on the floor, well except Chopin, who was watching an idol sing on Pad-Kun. Kanae faced them and said “Time for a Bath!!”

They blinked slowly at Kanae, and etched away from her. She inched closer. They inched further. She inched closer. They got up and scattered in different directions. Sosuke ran after them as Kanae sighed “I guess ill go take a bath first then”

~~  
Kanae stepped in the tub, water spilling over the the edge. It was warm and she was content. She wondered if she still had Bachs card on her somewhere. “Hmm. i wonder if i shouldve let Hasshie in.” she said to herself. She flicked her foot in and out of the tub, splashing water on herself and on the wall.

Muffled pitter patter was heard and the bathroom door swung open. Bare butt and all, Mozart jumped into the bath, followed by Beethoven, Schubert, and Liszt. Chopin walked gingerly and slowly placed himself in the tub. 

Sosuke followed “AH!” he covered his eyes” they slipped from me and ran here!” he turned his back and closed the bath door. Kanae looked at the door confused then down in the tub. Mozart pressed himself against Kanaes chest and sighed “so soft” the tub was cramped with 6 people in it.

She lifted Mozart off her lap and exited the tub. She wrapped herself in her towel and knelt down next to the tub. She lifted an eyebrow “I thought you didnt want a bath”  
“We never said that” Mozart smirked  
“You didnt say anything!”  
“We didnt SAY anything” he giggled as he splashed water in her direction  
She pouted and tapped his nose “youre right”

Kanae stood up and turned to the door. “Wait!” They shouted “We wanna take a bath with you!”  
“Fine alright” she knelt back down to the tub and put some liquid soap in her hands. “Whos first”  
~~

Fresh out of the tub Kanae dried each of them off and gave them light night gowns to wear for the night. They all ran down the stairs to go meet Sosuke by the couch. “Read us a bedtime story! Read us a bedtime story!” they chanted. Sosuke nervously chuckled as he agreed to their demands. Kanae went to let Hashie into the mansion. He squaked softly as he plodded in.  
“Ill go set up their rooms” Kanae sighed.  
Sosuke gave a thumbs up and began to read a story titled ‘Long, Broad, and Sharpsight’ a story about a prince saving a princess.  
~~  
Kanae changed out of her bath robe and into her pajamas and went to each of the Classicaloids rooms to fix their beds. Well, most of the classicaloids rooms, Schubert didnt really have a room. She gave a pity look to herself as she brought a spare futon out and set it on Beethovens floor. **Beethoven wouldnt mind this. If he does, he’ll have to take it up with me**

She set out clothes for them aswell, carefully making sure they wore their favourite colours. She also searched for Bachs card, just to make sure they have someone to watch them while she and Sosuke were gone for school. She sighed as she finished putting Liszts outfit together, she knew that she would go through her grandmothers jewelry box so she didnt put out any matching rings or necklaces.

Kanae walked back out to go put them all to sleep. Walking down the stairs, she noticed that Sosuke had stopped talking. She went to investigating and found that Sosuke had fallen asleep, with 5 little kids curled up next to him. Even Hasshie was asleep, which she found surprising because Hasshie seemed to never sleep.

She tiptoed around to get look at them from the front. She softened her gaze as Bachs words had come back to her  
**You two would make great parents one day, even if its not with each other**  
She had her phone with her and took a picture of them. They looked like a small little family and she found it rather cute. She smiled and walked back up stairs, leaving their little moment be.  
~~  
Kanae jolted awake as she heard a crash and a familiar scream. Running down stairs she yelled “WHATS WRONG?”  
An adult Liszt pointed her finger at Sosuke who was lying confused on the floor. “This little GREMLIN was trying to have his way with me!” she accused.

Kanae sighed with relief, “Oh thank goodness” and she walked down stairs  
“Thank goodness?! My Kitten…” Liszt zoomed by her side and began holding her as she walked.

The other Classicaloids were on the floor confused as well. The nightgowns she put on them, seemed to have “shrunken” on them, since they were back in their original bodies.

“Whats all this commotion” Schuberts tired voice asked  
“Ah. youre all back to normal i see” Pad-Kun greeted.  
“Back to normal? What do you mean?” Mozart asked  
“You dont remember?” Sosuke he brought his finger to his chin and tapped it. “You see-”  
Kanae interrupted frantically “Well explain later! Sosuke, We’re late for school!” she bolted upstairs to go change into her uniform. Sosuke didnt even have time to register anything when Kanae came back down wearing her uniform. She grabbed him by the collar of the shirt and ran out the front door. 

Looking at the door, Mozart shrugged and turned around to head to his room, the other Classicaloids doing the same. Except Chopin, who was still sleeping on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAANNNDD THIS IS THE END!! of the main story part  
> Yup 5 chapters  
> sorry for being like 2 weeks late with this  
> it was hard to write the dinner part for somereason???  
> there will be two moe chapters, the Bach babysits chapter (thats why i put him, bada, tchaiko, and ~~mendellsohn~~ misturu are in the character tags) and possible a teen chapter  
>  but these are like the mainchapters  
> again sorry for the delay  
> i sohuld probably work on my ndrv3 fic now bye bye!!


End file.
